gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Dead
Dawn of the Dead modernises George A. Romero's classic undead world and gives the player the chance to relive the nightmare - 1st Person - of a small group of survivors travelling cross country from the downtown districts, slums and troubled housing projects of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to the rolling hills and private air-strips of the surrounding countryside to the massive indoor malls of smalltown suburban America as the dead rise to wipe out all human life. Take your pick from four characters, from the beginning of the zombie invasion to the grisly end of the human race, each starting and ending their stories in separate circumstances although running parallel to the main story, giving a unique insight into the days before Pittsburgh descended into chaos, the night the dead overrun the living and the inevitable fate of mankind. A realistic 3D environment with AI humans and zombies, you would be dropped into a nightmare of epic proportions where law and order have broken down and chaos rules. You will be forced to make decisions that defy all common sense as you strive to overcome the hordes; struggling to rescue people and evade the clutches of living death. Characters' scenarios: Roger DiMarco is the wily, confident and optimistic, but sometimes hot-headed member of the four. A member of SWAT, Roger is a crack shot with an assault rifle and works best when the odds are against him but he also loves to take chances against the zombie horde with melee weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Pittsburgh Burning begins at dusk in wintry Pittsburgh as the call comes to infiltrate an armed street gang that has barricaded themselves into a housing project. Your team numbers drop quickly however and one of your men has gone berserk, killng anyone and anything in sight. You have to deal with armed criminals high on drugs, the crazed SWAT member and the roving zombies that lurk behind every door while the poverty stricken residents take their own chances. Helped to work your way from rooftop to basement with the help of mysterious SWAT man Peter Washington, you both then take to the streets upon discovering that the Police have been overrun. It's your mission to get to the docks to meet your friend who is helping you to escape the city. Dark Country puts you in isolated countryside at a deserted air strip where you must investigate the nature of the locals' disappearance. Looking for clues and useful supplies, you are ambushed, as are your fellow survivors and then upon rescuing them, you must set up a perimeter and stave off waves of zombie hordes until it is safe to take off again. Hit And Run '''takes place after you have touched down on the mall's rooftop. Roger and Peter work their way through the mall's powerstation and into the upper floors where the mission is to smash and grab for supplies, only then the mission becomes to close off the mall's largest department store to protect necessities when the hordes prove too much to simply outwit and evade. '''Fortress '''Roger and Peter head out to a truck yard in the surrounding countryside before dawn to procure lorries to block off the mall's entrances. Here, after you have fought off the surrounding hordes, you must drive the lorries into the heavily populated car parks and swap over and repeat until the entrances are secured. make the most out of the zombie killing as in this episode, Roger becomes infected. '''No More Room In Hell '''is Roger's last stand. Heavily infected and slowed down by his injuries, use him to help the others reclaim the mall in the name of humanity before becoming one of the living dead. Take charge of all the weapons at your disposal including a homemade flame thrower and command a classic Ford Mustang showpiece as you race through the mall's gorund floors locking down the main entrances to the malls. '''Peter Washington is the group's saving grace in the form of a weary SWAT man Roger meets taking down the housing projects. He is best with all guns and may not be as quick as Roger but has almost equal agility and more stamina. State Of Emergency '''sees Peter on the job earlier than Roger as evening approaches in Pittsburgh. As panic rises, rioters and looters begin to seize control of the inner city and Peter and his team are called in to defuse a hostage situation at a local supermarket. Suddenly, a number of infected hostages turn and the situation becomes a bloodbath. Sent in to back up your commanding officer, teammates and rescue survivors, it's all-out war in broad daylight as hell descends on an unsuspecting city. '''When The Dead Walk takes us to the night when Peter meets Roger, leading to his ride out of Pittsburgh. As Roger's SWAT team heads in from the roof, Peter's has to start from the bottom, where the dead are breaking free of their barricaded apartments and the basement level. Work your way up to rescue Roger from the berserk Wooly and go clear out the building. From there on you take to the streets as order breaks down and try to find a way out of town. Thieves And Bad Guys takes place when the four survivors find themselves at the mall. Take the time to figure out your foe in the densely populated shopping centre and then meet Roger at the department store to help lock it down. The Hunt '''is where Peter and the gang close off the mall and kill all zombies. With your ammo supply replenished and your weapons doubled, use your assault rifle, hunting rifle, blades and pistols to put down every last walking pile of puss. '''Dead By Dawn is your final chapter and a free for all as your team is divided for good. Raiding parties have broken through your defences and are trying to kill you but an unprecedented slaughter follows as the walking dead reclaim the mall and come with a hunger never before seen. It's a mad dash for survival through the stores, along the food courts and up to the roof where your only hope of survival rests in Fran's hands. Your helicopter ride out of here. Flyboy is a traffic report helicopter pilot and lacks any experience with weapons which would make his plight more frought with danger. He's a slower shot but to make up for it, he's a faster runner. Silent Night starts when you have to land your helicopter at the docks to refuel and meet Roger before your escape from Pittsburgh. Armed with only a shotgun you find on a dead Police Officer, you have to refuel while protecting Fran from the infectious evil lurking in the night between containers and inside the offices. Dead Air '''is where Flyboy has to learn quick to fight as having wandered off, leaving Fran to refuel the helicopter on the deserted air strip, you find yourself unarmed and surrounded by the undead and with no one to help you. As Fran comes to your aid, you must use a variety of melee weapons to protect her and then go find your rifle to fight off the oncoming hordes until Peter and Roger return to back you up. Shadows is where as Flyboy you must attempt to catch up with Peter and Roger before they break into the mall, only you are too late and soon hunted down through the staff quarters and powerstation of the hypermall, looking to escape and find a way to survive the mall before finding the two SWAT members and helping to lock down the department store. '''Closure sees Flyboy's perspective of when the team tries to close the mall and wipe out the infestation. Take part in the daring mission to seal off the entrances and then go on a killing spree with your pistols and hunting rifle. Recall is where we see Flyboy killed and becoming one of the living dead. Lead team zombie into a slaughter against the raiders, bite at them, tear at them and literally rip them apart. Then finally try to get to Peter and Fran before they escape. Fran Parker''' is the only woman in the group and goes from unnoticeably pregnant to heavily pregnant as the game progresses, limiting your agility in the final chapters. She is a pretty good shot with a gun and needs to be as she is easily overpowered. '''Someone's Got To Survive charts Fran's run from the news station to the helicopter pad on the roof after her boyfriend Flyboy tells her of his plot to escape the city. As the main news room descends into madness and all the security guards and cops assigned to them start to go AWOL, the living dead crash the building as Fran makes her way out. Counting on other escapees to help you, this level would be more of a speedy escape strategy as all your exits become blocked off one by one by the frenzied hordes. Black Waters is the same chapter as Silent Night, Flyboy's first mission, only it's up to you to refuel the helicopter and evade capture from both zombies and Police desserters as Flyboy mysteriously disappears. Get caught by the cops and the zombies will get you both or the cops will kill Flyboy. Den Mother is where Fran first picks up a rifle and tries to watch over Roger and Peter from the rooftops as they block off the entrances to the mall using the lorries. You won't be in any danger but it's a race against time as the hordes pile up against the boys and you have to pick them off as quickly as you can to give them the time to escape. Riding Shotgun sees Fran helping the men to shut down the mall. First off you have to direct Roger through undead human traffic in a wheelbarrow while you both watch each other's backs. Keep them from biting into him and he'll keep them from getting at you. You're locked into a department store where the dead try to break in as they seal off the mall and then it's hunting time. The Death Of It All is Fran's final chapter. Now heavily pregnant, you stand by alone as the raiders break into the mall and bring the dead with them but the men's survival rests on your sharp shooting abilities as you take the armed looters on the outside from the roof again. Only this time they're shooting back and you're not so agile anymore. Peter returns as the sole survivor and as you go to meet him, the dead break through and come to get you. It's time to get back in that helicopter! These missions are examples of characters' different scenarios in the entire collective game and missions that set them apart from each other in terms of strategy and gameplay. You would play all missions featured in the game unless your character doesn't feature in the game until a certain point and if they don't survive to the end (in Roger's case) but each character would have their own unique in-game film sequences too, worth playing their characters for. Bonus missions would also be included upon completion where you would play levels devoted to supporting characters, including: Skipper where you would play the leader of the desserting policemen looking for a way out of Pittsburgh through the docks. Road To Hell where you play a redneck fighting alongside an abandoned National Guard unit in the heart of the Pennsylvanian countryside ambushed as dawn breaks Blade where you assume the role of the raider leading the attack on the mall, dispatching of every zombie within reach with a sharp weapon in each hand and trying to outwit the mysterious mall owner picking off your men with a sniper rifle Category:Survival horror Category:First person shooter Category:Strategy Category:Zombie Category:Free roam Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First Person Shooters